


Out in the Cold

by kneesockmonkey



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesockmonkey/pseuds/kneesockmonkey
Summary: "There’s no way seven of the system’s most wanted criminals and a baby are going to be able to take a vacation!"But it's worth a shot. Following the events of Serenity, the crew has been on the run, staying out of the reach of the Alliance, but everyone is getting a little restless cooped up on the ship. That's when they decide to try and find somewhere safe and hidden away to stretch their legs. They choose a planet on the outer edges of the system, secluded and unlikely to be friendly to the Alliance. However, one of the crew members has an ulterior motive in visiting the planet, and when things start to go awry with the locals, their whole plan goes up in smoke. It falls to the rest of the crew to fix what has happened, with no choice but to try, even though the outcome is uncertain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a script fusing two concepts previously thought of for the show before its cancellation, which I learned about in an anniversary special I watched. I liked the ideas so much I took them put them together, to make one "episode."

* * *

 

[Camera pans down from above, focusing on the kitchen table. The whole crew is gathered around, having just finished dinner. Empty plates cover the table. Kaylee and Zoe are playing with Emma, while Inara and Mal sit together holding hands. Everyone is laughing and talking.

Mal: I couldn’t’ve cared less about getting paid--the look on his face as I hit him! [he makes a face, mimicking the subject of his story]

 

Zoe: (laughing, looking up from Emma) Better than any coin, sir. No price for a look like that.

 

[The group roars with laughter]

 

Inara: What happened next?

 

Mal: Well, carried out the job. Gave him his goods and got the money--

 

Zoe: --He couldn’t hand it over fast enough--

 

Mal:--and then we went our way. Though, I’m fair certain we left him a few teeth shy of a full set.

 

[Everyone laughs as Mal’s story comes to an end. As the laughter dies down, Jayne speaks up.]

 

Jayne: God, I miss the good old days! Can’t do nothin’ with the gorram Alliance always on our tail!

 

Kaylee: Can’t say I don’t miss the thrill of a good job. No feeling like gettin’ a job done by the seat of your pants. Ain’t nothin’ like it. [she sighs]

 

[The conversation dwindles as a sense of sadness sets in. Zoe is occupied with Emma, who is nodding off in her chair. At Jayne and Kaylee’s words, Inara looks to Mal, concerned. He has tensed up a little, and looks distant. River is watching Mal intently.]

 

Zoe: Well, sir, seems like I’d best be off to bed. (Zoe scoops up the now sleeping Emma. Mal snaps out of his reverie, looking up.) Only chance I get to sleep is when the little one is.

 

Simon: I agree. About going to bed, I mean.

 

Kaylee: Me too. I’ll just clean this up real quick, and then I think I’ll head off. (She starts gathering the nearest plates)

 

River: (standing) Let me help.

 

[Simon, Kaylee, River, Jayne all start gathering plates. Zoe leaves with Emma, headed for the bunks. Inara squeezes Mal’s hand, and he turns to look at her, and they exchange a light smile. They kiss briefly.]

 

Mal: ‘Spose I’ll head up to the bridge, make sure everything’s as it should be before I turn in. I’ll see you all in the morning.

 

[Mal stands and leaves the room. River looks up from the table, still eyeing him. She makes eye contact with Inara, who nods, standing to follow him.]

 

* * *

 [Setting shifts to the bridge. Mal is sitting in the pilot’s chair, elbows on the dash with his head in one hand, fingers buried in his hair. The other absentmindedly fiddles with an old dinosaur of Wash’s. His face is lit from below by the screens.]

 

[Inara enters, knocking lightly on the doorframe to announce her presence. She then leans up against it, speaking.]

 

Inara: You doing alright?

 

[Mal leans back slowly, turning the chair to face her.]

 

Mal: As good as I can be, always on the run.

 

[They face each other silently, brooding for a moment. Mal speaks, tired and frustrated.]

 

Mal: I just wish we could get a break. As much as I love my ship, we haven’t set foot outside of it in weeks--months, even. We’re running low on just about everything, too. We’d all benefit from a stop, but there ain’t nowhere to go where the Alliance don’t have eyes!

 

[Inara approaches him, resting her hands on his shoulders.]

 

Inara: I know how you feel, Mal. But it’s not your fault. Your crew loves you. We all knew what we were getting into when we made it our mission to send out that message, and there isn’t one of us who regrets what we did.

 

Mal: I know… I just… I wish I wouldn’t’ve gotten you all into this! I wish you would’ve thought differently! Emma hasn’t even been on solid ground yet. If I hadn’t dragged you all into this mess to begin with, you could be living normal--at least, relatively normal-- lives!

 

Inara: (smiles) Maybe so. But we all knew it was the right thing to do, just as much as you did. And anyways, (she moves around him, sitting on his lap) if not for everything else, I couldn’t be here with you.

 

[Mal finally smiles. He embraces her, and they kiss.]

 

Mal: No truer words spoken.

 

[They kiss again. Suddenly Inara looks up, facing the window, thinking.]

 

Mal: What is it? [He struggles to turn toward the window, tensing up] Something coming out there? Reavers?

 

Inara: No, no, there’s nothing. But I think I might know just the place we can stop.

 

 

* * *

 [The crew has gathered in the kitchen/dining room area. It is “morning,” and early. River is behind the counter, making food, eyes downcast. Everyone else is at the table: at the head, Mal is standing with Inara; next is Zoe with Emma; then Jayne, making faces at Emma; finally Kaylee and Simon sit together across from Zoe and Jayne.]

 

Kaylee: So, Captain, why’d you bring us all up here so early?

 

Jayne (looking away from Emma): Yeah, Mal, what gives? Get lonely or somethin’? I could be sleepin’ still!

 

Mal: Well, actually, Jayne, there are more important things than sleeping--(Jayne tries to interrupt)--and guns. (Jayne slouches back in his chair, defeated) In fact, I brought you all here because I think we need a vacation.

 

Simon (with a snort/choking sound): You’ve got to be kidding me. There’s no way seven of the system’s most wanted criminals and a baby are going to be able to take a vacation!

 

Kaylee: Simon!

 

Simon (continues on, slightly ranting): It’s absurd! It’s--

 

River (with force): Simon. (He turns to look at her, fired up but looking like he was caught doing something wrong.) Hear them out. (He, too, slouches.)

 

Inara: I know it seems impossible, but there might be somewhere we could stay for a while. As you know, much of the outer reaches of the system are (hesistates)

 

Jayne: Ignored? Kicked to the curb? Left to die?

 

Inara (glaring):--more secluded than others.

 

Mal: We plan to head out there.

 

[There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. Zoe voices the concerns of the crew.]

 

Zoe: If you don’t mind my asking, Captain, do you have anything more solid than “there?” Unless you have something more specific in mind, we might as well pick a direction to float in and hope we strike gold.

 

Mal: As a matter of fact--

 

Inara: I do have somewhere in mind. (She produces an old paper map, laying it on the table.) Here is where we are now (she gestures to a location near the edge.) and here is where I propose to go. (She rests her finger on a point almost exactly on the edge.)

 

Mal: World’s name is Seris. It’s out farther than the Alliance cares to look, and the people don’t have any love for them.

 

Inara: I remember hearing about Seris from some of my sisters at the school. The Serins are supposed to be a peaceful people, who stayed neutral in the war. I think we could easily seek refuge there for a time.

 

[Everyone sits quietly, mulling it over. Finally, River breaks the silence, putting down the food in her hands.]

 

River: It’s a good plan, and you all know it. I know you know it.

 

Simon (smiles): I can’t believe it, but I think I agree. It’s surprisingly well thought out. It sounds perfect.

 

Kaylee (squeals): Ooo, I can’t wait! There’ll be food, and people, and stores, and--

 

Jayne (slamming his fist on the table):--and trouble! [Everyone freezes.] We can’t go stoppin’ somewhere! We’ll be sittin’ ducks, just waiting for the Alliance to come and nab us! Even worse, that far out we’re likely to cross Reavers again, and I don’t want my life to end that way!

 

Zoe (sternly): Jayne, stop. You worry too much. Honestly? It’s a risk I’m willing to take to get some time on the ground.

 

Mal (nods): She’s right, Jayne. We’ve been trapped on this ship too long. It’s no way to live. Sooner or later the Alliance will catch up to us. We can’t run forever. Might as well enjoy some of the time we have left.

 

[Jayne looks at everyone around the table, trying to gauge their opinions.]

 

Jayne (slouching back into his seat, pouting): Oh, fine. A little down-time would be nice, I guess...but don’t say I didn’t warn ya!

 

[Everyone smiles and laughs, relaxed again]

 

Mal: Then it’s decided. I’ll go set the course. Seris, here we come.

 

[Cut to outside of the ship. It changes course slowly, then the familiar yellow glow appears, and the ship is off.]

 

[Cue opening credits.]

 

* * *

 

[We return to the ship. Inara is alone in her shuttle, sifting through her belongings. River enters, knocking on the door. Inara jumps, startled.]

 

Inara: Oh! I didn’t hear you come up. (She quickly covers something up with a cloth.)

 

River: I know.

 

Inara (smiling, but slightly awkward): Well, I’m sure you did, but--

 

River (insistently): No, Inara. I _know_.

 

Inara (shocked into silence): Oh…

 

[Inara turns around, eyes downcast on her things. She looks as if she feels a great weight upon her.]

 

Inara: Just--please. Please don’t tell Mal.

 

River: I don’t want to tell anyone. I know you chose this world to visit just so you could take care of your business. As long as everything works out, I won’t tell a soul.

 

Inara (turning around to face River, relieved): Thank you, River. I know I can trust you.

 

River (nodding): Yes. You can. But why don’t you trust the others enough to tell them?

 

Inara: River, it’s not that simple--

 

[Mal’s voice comes over the intercom.]

 

Mal: Ladies and gents, we have almost reached our destination. If you all would come up to the bridge and have a look-see before we land, I’d appreciate the company.

 

[Inara and River look at each other a moment longer before they head to the bridge together]

 

[Setting shifts to the bridge. Mal is standing in front of the entrance, blocking the way in, as well as the view.]

 

Kaylee: Come on, cap’n! Why’d you call us all here if you’re not gonna let us in?

 

Mal: Kaylee, my dear, I want to be able to see each and every one of your reactions when you see our little hideaway.

 

Zoe: In all honesty, sir, I’m not liking the looks of this.

 

Simon: I’m with Zoe. This seems a bit...strange.

 

[Jayne now enters, Inara and River right behind. Mal continues to stand, smiling slyly.]

 

Mal: It looks like everyone’s finally arrived.

 

Inara: Yes, Mal. It looks like we have.

 

Mal: Well, without further ado…

 

[He opens the door, stepping to the side. They file in.]

 

Jayne: Oh _no_ . You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. There’s no way we’re staying on that gorram rock. No _way_.

 

[Mal’s face is lit up at the appearance of his crew, all slack-jawed and gaping.]

 

Mal: My, my, I do love it when you all look like that.

 

* * *

Jayne: Seris. Shoulda named the gorram place Ser- _ice_.

 

[The crew has exited the ship. They are tightly bundled against the harsh wind and snow blowing around them, Jayne in his classic hat, Emma wrapped tightly in Zoe’s arms. Mal leads the way as they walk.]

 

Mal: I’m impressed, Jayne. Didn’t know you had the brains to be clever.

(Jayne makes a sarcastic face, and grunts)

 

Simon (shivering, hunkering down into his scarf): Really, though, I think you two managed to neglect to tell us that Seris has a wintery climate.

 

Inara: Honestly, I wasn’t aware it did. From what I had heard, it was supposed to be quite nice here...

 

Kaylee: It’s probably just seasonal, guys! I bet it’s tropical in the summer. We just happened to pick the wrong time to visit, is all!

 

Zoe: The wrong time, or the worst time?

 

Jayne: Worst. Definitely the worst time.

 

[Mal turns around to glare at the crew trailing behind him.]

 

Mal: Do you all hear yourselves? We’re outside of the ship for the first time in ages, and all you can do is complain?

 

[The crew halts, stunned and a little guilty. Everyone is attempting to avoid eye contact with Mal.]

 

Mal: That’s what I thought. Now come on. It can’t all be this bad.

 

[River suddenly looks away into the storm. Kaylee turns to look with her, curious.]

 

Kaylee: Am I the only one who sees that?

 

[A glow has appeared in the distance, bobbing slowly.]

 

River: No. Someone is coming.

 

[Jayne peels open his coat, reaching for his gun.]

 

Inara: Stop, Jayne! The Serins are peaceful, remember?

 

Jayne: Yeah, and so am I.

 

Simon: She’s right Jayne. They might be here to greet us, or see if we need help. You might scare them off with that gun.

 

Mal: Or worse, get us killed. We don’t how many there are. Put it away.

 

Jayne: But--

 

Mal: Put. It. Away. If anything happens, _then_ you can whip out your gun and shoot to your little heart’s content. But until then, keep it in your pants.

 

(Jayne grudgingly lets his coat fall back into place. River, ever perfect, giggles at Mal’s words.)

 

Voice: ‘Hoy! Who goes there?

 

[The group turns toward the voice and the light, much closer now. They can clearly see the shapes of three people approaching.]

 

Mal: Refugees, looking for a little rest and peace in an unwelcoming time.

 

[The silhouettes solidify to reveal three men. The speaker is the oldest, with grey whiskers. On either side of him stand two tall, young men with short brown-black hair, looking like bodyguards/muscle. One holds a bright lamp. They are all bundled in thick fur coats and gloves, unbothered by the cold.]

 

Old man: Refugees, eh? From what?

 

Simon: The Alliance.

 

Zoe: They don’t take nicely to anyone who tries to oppose them.

 

[They stand nervously across from each other, waiting for the Serins’ response.]

 

Old man (breaks into a wide grin): Well then, it’s a good thing we don’t take nicely to the Alliance. (The two men beside him relax, as well as everyone else. The tension is gone.) The name’s Addison Rey. These two are my own boys, Adam and Ash. (They nod and grin as they are named. Everyone exchanges quick handshakes.)

 

Kaylee: I’m Kaylee. This is Simon and River, Jayne, Inara, Zoe and Emma, and--

 

Mal:--and I’m Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of this ship.

 

Addison: (whistles). Quite a group you’ve got yourself here. What’s the ship?

 

Kaylee: That there’s Serenity. Best Firefly in the ‘verse.

 

Addison: (chuckles) I’m certain she is.

 

Adam (moving forward, interrupting the pleasantries): Pa, don’t you think we should move inside?

 

Addison: Hmm?

 

Ash: Inside, Pa. These folk aren’t prepared for the weather as we are.

 

[By this time, the blowing snow has started to plaster itself to the crew, all of whom are soaked and shivering.]

 

Addison: Ah! Yes, of course! Of course! Come, come. We’ll get you all warmed up again.

 

[Addison and his boys turn around, leading the way in the storm. Everyone follows them to get out of the cold.]

 

* * *

[The setting has changed. It is morning on the planet of Seris, the ship having arrived shortly before dawn. Everyone is crammed in a small, warm cabin. A fire pit is set in the center, and everyone is circled around it, sitting on low couches and cushions. Adam and Ash are making breakfast while everyone else talks. Kaylee and Simon are seated together snugly, Zoe with Mal and Inara, while River sits to the side, playing with Emma. Jayne is alone, still wary of the Serins.]

 

Inara: We can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for us, Mr. Rey.

 

Addison: Oh, please, call me Addison. It’s the least I can do for you all, anyways. It’s only right to offer hospitality to those in need.

 

Mal: Actually, on the subject of need, where might we find a town around here? Our ship’s runnin’ low on just about everything.

 

Addison: Ah, yes! I know just where we can go. Next town’s just a short way from here. Called Amris. Once the snow’s stopped we can take your ship right over and get you stocked up again.

 

Mal (smiling politely): That’d be nice.

 

Simon: Say, speaking of snow, is it always this cold here?

 

Addison: Oh, no. You just came at a bad time.

 

Kaylee (slaps Simon playfully): See? Told ya!

 

Addison: We typically have a much nicer atmosphere. You showed up in the midst of our worst winter to date. Been a real kicker, too.

 

Adam (standing from next to the fire): Food’s ready, if you all are.

 

[Ash starts loading plates while Adam hands them out to everyone.]

 

Kaylee: Looks delicious!

 

Zoe: I don’t think I’ve laid eyes on food this good looking in months, no offense to anyone else’s cooking.

 

Inara: None taken. There’s a reason I set out to be a companion and not a chef.

 

Mal (chuckling): I remember the first meal you cooked on the ship. It didn’t taste much better the second time around.

 

Inara: Oh, stop it! You’re no kitchen hero either.

 

[By this time, Adam has gotten to Jayne. He offers him the plate in his hands.]

 

Jayne: No thanks. Not hungry.

 

[Everyone turns to look at him.]

 

Adam: Are you sure? It’s--

 

Jayne: I said I don’t want it!

 

Kaylee: Jayne! Don’t be that way.

 

Jayne: Stay out of it! It’s not your business!

 

[Mal makes to yell at Jayne, but Addison holds out his hand to stop him.]

 

Addison: No, no. It’s fine. I understand. You all have been through a lot, by the sounds of it. Your friend here is just a little wary because of it.

 

[Jayne is focused entirely on Addison now, staring him down.}

 

Addison: Let me reassure you, then. I mean you no harm. We Serins are a peaceful folk. Always have been, always will be. My job out here is to provide a resting place to any passers-by, and me and my sons have been doing it since they were just boys. So worry not. I promise, nothing bad will befall you if you stay here, on my honor.

 

[The two hold each other’s gaze for a few moments longer, Jayne assessing Addison’s words. Finally, he reaches out and grudgingly takes the plate from Adam.]

 

Addison: There, that’s better, isn’t it?

 

Jayne: Don’t push your luck, old man.

 

* * *

[The crew plus Addison, Adam, and Ash have arrived in Amris. The town isn’t very special. As an outer world, there isn’t much wealth, and so the buildings are mostly wooden and rustic, many of which are cabins like Addison’s outpost. The ship sits in the middle of a central square, where people are milling about, staring. Addison, Adam, Ash, Mal, Kaylee, Simon, and Zoe stand outside.]

 

Addison: Sorry for the starin’. We don’t get too many visitors this far out in the system. People get excited to look at a ship.

 

Adam: First ship in town in years. Was turnin’ twelve last time we had visitors.

 

Ash: An’ I was only ten. Thirteen years, then. More’n half our lifetime ago.

 

Kaylee: Wow, really? I guess it seems strange to me just because I live on a ship.

 

Simon: No, that is strange. The Alliance should be sending annual medical shipments. At the very least, biennial deliveries.

 

Addison: Why d’you think we don’t get along well with the Alliance? They’re the reason I lost my wife.

 

Kaylee: Oh my! I’m so sorry!

 

Adam: Don’t be. It’s not your fault.

 

Addison: He’s right. You’ve no right to take blame. We did all we could with what we had here, but we just couldn’t save her without Alliance medicine.

 

Ash: Not all’s bad here, though. We do have our own way of handlin’ medicine.

 

Simon: Do you really?

 

Addison: Medicine woman named Lua. Don’t look like it right now, what with all this snow, but we have our fair share of plants, a lot of ‘em potent.

 

Simon: Huh. I might go see this woman while we’re here. It could be useful to know about more natural medicines in the position we’re in.

 

Ash (nodding): Indeed. I can take you there later, if you like.

 

Simon: I would, very much.

 

Mal (impatiently): As fun as it’s been to discuss plants and magic potions, I have more serious matters to attend to.

 

[Simon turns to look at Mal, miffed. Mal returns the look, and Simon backs off.]

 

Mal: I need to find some fuel for the ship. Kaylee, you should look around and see if you can find us any spare parts; who knows how long before we can have another stop like this, and somethin’s bound to break. Zoe, think you can get us some food?

 

Zoe: Yessir.

 

Addison: Well, you can find fuel and parts in the same place. Adam, why don’t you take the Captain and his lovely mechanic to Grif’s? (Kaylee smiles at the compliment)

 

Adam: Sure thing.

 

Addison: I’ll take Zoe here to the market, see what we can stir up.

 

Zoe: Lead the way.

 

[The five of them go to leave. Mal, Kaylee, and Adam head in one direction, Addison and Zoe in the other.]

 

Simon (to Ash): Come on in for a second. I want to grab some things, and then maybe you can take me to this mystic Lua.

 

Ash: All right. Won’t mind lookin’ at this ship of yours a bit longer. (He smiles boyishly, showing his excitement.)

 

[They head inside. Simon takes Ash with him to the infirmary while he finds some things. Ash stands outside the door, looking at everything.]

 

Simon: Ah, you know what? I left something in the bunks. Come with me. I don’t think Mal would appreciate my leaving you unattended.

 

[Ash smiles both genuinely at the joke, but nervously because he knows Mal really wouldn’t appreciate it.]

 

Ash: By all means, lead the way.

 

[They head upstairs into the hallway, where Simon approaches Kaylee’s door.]

 

Ash: That isn’t your room, is it?

 

[Simon looks sheepishly at Ash, hand on the ladder next to Kaylee’s obvious sign.]

 

Simon: Ah, technically it’s Kaylee’s. Let’s just say we’ve been...sharing rooms a little bit, as of late.

 

[Ash nods, understanding.]

 

Simon: However, I do think you should stay out here while I go down.

 

Ash: Sure. I understand. Boundaries and all that.

 

[Simon smiles awkwardly and heads down the ladder.  In the room, he walks to the table, where some of his things are. He grabs a notebook and pencil, stowing them in a jacket pocket, and heads back up the ladder. Once there, he looks around, panicked.]

 

Simon: Ash? Are you there?

 

[A muffled sound comes from up the hall. Simon races over to the control room door, where the sound is coming from. He throws it open.]

 

Simon: Ash!?

 

[Ash spins around, frightened.]

 

Ash: What’s wrong? What’s happening?

 

Simon (taking a deep breath): Nothing. What are you doing in here?

 

Ash: I...I just wanted to see the view of Amris from up here. It’s totally different. The buildings seem so...small.

 

[Simon smiles at the childishness of Ash.]

 

Simon: All right. Just don’t tell Mal you were up here. He’d probably shoot you. Now, let’s go see this medicine woman.

 

[As Simon and Ash leave the ship, Inara walks past them, headed back in.]

 

Simon: Oh! I didn’t know you had left…

 

Inara (clearly startled): I, uh, just went to explore a bit is all. (She smiles, getting her composure back.) I wanted to see if the world I had heard of did justice to the world I’m now on.

 

Ash: Did it, Miss?

 

Inara (smiling wider): Yes. Yes it did.

 

[They part ways, Simon and Ash leaving Inara to stand alone in Serenity’s hold.]

 

* * *

[Night has fallen after a day of exploration and fun. The crew (minus Addison, Adam, and Ash) is staying in a motel of sorts; they are currently in a central cabin, and around that are attached several smaller cabins. It is almost identical to Addison’s cabin, but larger and more plush. Everyone is reclining in the seats around the fire, relaxing after dinner.]

 

Jayne (groaning happily): I guess one good thing has come out of this hair-brained trip.

 

Zoe: Mmmhmm? And what’s that?

 

Jayne: The food.

 

[Everyone laughs.]

 

Mal: You aren’t wrong for once!

 

Kaylee (laughing): Oh, cut it out Mal! Jayne just finally got on board with this whole thing!

 

Jayne: Yeah! Watch what you say or I might change my mind!

 

[The laughter dies down again. Kaylee yawns, sparking a chain reaction of yawns around the circle.]

 

Inara: Oh my, I think it might be a sign. I’m exhausted!

 

Zoe: I think you’re right.

 

Mal (nods): Agreed. Perhaps we should split off to our cabins before we fall asleep here.

 

Simon: We don’t need anyone slipping into the fire, that’s for sure.

 

Jayne: Eh, at least we’d have plenty of snow and ice for the burns.

 

[A few more chuckles fill the room.]

 

River: Well, since nobody else is going to stand first, I’m going to bed.

 

[She stands and leaves for her room.]

 

Simon: I suppose she’s right. I’ll see you all in the morning.

 

[Everyone mumbles agreement and goodnights before heading off to their cabins.]

 

* * *

[Several hours have passed. The camera is focused down on Mal from above, slowly zooming in. He rolls over, eyes opening. He looks next to him on the bed, confused.]

 

Mal: Inara?

 

[There is no answer. He gets up, stepping into his boots, throwing his shirt and jacket back on.]

 

Mal (mumbling): Looks like she wasn’t comfortable here, either.

 

[He exits his cabin back into the central room. He crosses it, opens the door, and steps outside. The snow has stopped, and the sky is clear. Everything is bright and sparkling from the snow, stars, and moon. The camera is behind Mal, and you can see something move near the ship. Mal’s head snaps towards the movement. He reaches for his gun, walking toward Serenity.]

 

[Everything inside the ship is dark. Mal steps in carefully, then hides behind a stack of crates. He peeks around the edge as someone comes into view. The figure leans out the back, then whistles loudly. As if out of nowhere, a crowd of Serins floods into the hold, pushing and shoving to make room, and yet they remain relatively quiet.]

 

[Finally, someone finds the power, and the ship hums to life as the lights come on. Mal looks out on the jostling crowd, still unnoticed. Up on the catwalk, Addison, Adam, and Ash have emerged.]

 

Addison: Attention! Attention, Serins!

 

[The crowd slowly turns it’s attention to the three men up above.]

 

Addison: We have been long in waiting, but our chance has finally arrived! (Cheers.) Our day of deliverance has come! Thanks to the hard work of my sons Adam and Ash, we are now in possession of a blessed ship! (More cheers.) Now--

 

[Mal swiftly jumps up on top of the crates, standing tall, pulling out his gun and pointing it straight at Addison as he glares at him.]

 

Mal: You mind telling me what the hell is goin’ on here, and what you’re doing standing in my ship!? (he gestures with his gun around the hold) I don’t recall giving you all permission to come in, and it looks an awful lot like you’re trying to rob me.

 

[The crowd gasps and shies away. Up on the catwalk, Addison and his sons flush white.]

 

* * *

[Morning has dawned on the planet of Seris. The sun shines down on the crowd of Serins surrounding the ship. Mal and the crew are circled around Addison and his sons, who are just outside the ship’s hold, seated on boxes.]

 

Jayne: I told you this whole gorram thing was a bad idea! Sons-a-bitches sneakin’ around, stealin’ our ship while we sleep! “No harm” my ass!

 

Kaylee: Jayne--

 

Mal: No, Kaylee. He’s right. We were promised safety here. They may never have laid a finger on us, but they were aimin’ to steal our ship and leave us stranded. There’s no reality where what they did is right.

 

Addison: As much as it shames me, I agree. What we did is terribly wrong. But please, let me explain--

 

Mal (whipping around angrily): What do you have to explain, old man? It seems cut and dry to me! You took advantage of us while we thought we were safe, and then you tried to steal our ship from under our noses! I hate to think that you might’ve gotten away with it if I _had_ been able to sleep.

 

Addison: I know, I know! What we did was abominable! We abused your trust! But truly, if you only knew--

 

Jayne: We know everything we need to know!

 

River: No. You don’t. Listen to him.

 

[Everyone turns to stare at River. Jayne and Mal are still furious, while the rest of the crew looks worried/concerned/conflicted. Addison and his sons are staring at River in awe, disbelieving that one of the people they just tried to betray is on their side.]

 

Mal (takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself): Fine. Speak your piece.

 

[Addison’s face is filled with relief.]

 

Addison: Thank you, thank you so much. (He takes a breath to steady himself) I realize what we tried to do is wrong. But it wasn’t without cause. We are a desperate people in a desperate situation. We saw no other choice but to try and steal your ship. Our survival depends on it.

 

Simon: Survival?

 

Addison: Indeed. Our planet is dyin’.

 

[Everyone pauses at these words, a sense of seriousness setting in.]

 

Adam: Not more than a year ago we felt the change. Our mild winter ended, and we planted our fields as we always do. But the summer was no longer friendly. Our crops shriveled under deadly heat. Many starved. In fact, we here are the last of the Serins. Amris is the only city left.

 

Ash: We knew something was wrong immediately. The weather here was always fair. Always warm and shiny, regardless of season. But as the wicked heat ended, it was replaced by something we had never had to combat--ice and snow. More people perished from the cold, unable to keep warm. We here slaughtered some of our precious herd to make the clothing you see us in now.

 

Addison: Finally, we were able to discern the problem. The terraformin’ didn’t stick. Our atmosphere is weakening, and there isn’t anything we can do about it. The Alliance stopped comin’ a long time ago, and there’s no way they’ll waste their resources savin’ our little rock. Our only hope of survival is to escape Seris. But, being on the edge of the system, we rarely have visitors, and we have no ships of our own large enough or strong enough to take us all away. But you came. You were a glimpse of hope. In the heat of the moment, we decided to take your ship--there was no way you’d agree to taking all of us with you. We couldn’t bring ourselves to harm you, though. Instead, we tried to sneak away, so that we wouldn’t be faced with violence. Hell of a plan that turned out to be.

 

Adam: Everything was going smoothly until you caught us. I tried to make sure you all stayed off the ship last night by putting you in our nicest lodging.

 

Ash: And I scoped out the ship’s controls when I went in with Simon. (at this, Mal turns to glare at Simon. Ash quickly tries to defend him.) It wasn’t his fault, though! I snuck in while he grabbed something from the bunks. He told me not to go anywhere, but I did. (Mal’s glare lessens, and everyone returns to thinking.)

 

[The crew stands rooted to the spot by the tale, disbelieving. Mal has lost his fury, and stands still, shoulders slumped. Everyone remains quiet.]

 

Kaylee: Oh my… Captain, we have to do something!

 

[Mal remains quiet, thinking. Inara squeezes his arm.]

 

Inara: Mal, you have to listen. These people need help. We can’t just leave them!

 

Mal: I know we can’t! But what are we supposed to do? Look at this crowd; there’s hundreds of them looking to get away from this place. We can’t possibly fit everyone!

 

Inara: But Mal--

 

[Mal pulls away. He climbs onto the boxes Addison and his sons are sitting on. He talks to the Serins.]

 

Mal: I’ve heard your tale. It’s a lot to swallow in one sitting. I see your problem, but I don’t know how to solve it just yet. As such, me and my crew are going to board our ship, and stay there. We’ll discuss what we aim to do, and first thing tomorrow morning, we’ll come out and tell you our plan. Until then, go about your daily lives. I don’t envy your position, but I can’t fix it without a little thought. Now, go. Leave us to talk.

 

[The crowd stands around momentarily, confused. Jayne leaps up on the boxes next to Mal.]

 

Jayne: You heard the man! Git!

 

[The crowd stirs to life, slowly turning and leaving, going into nearby buildings and dispersing. Addison stands and turns to face Mal. He takes his hand and bows slightly.]

 

Addison: I can’t thank you enough for givin’ us the chance to explain ourselves.

 

[Mal grunts, somewhat acknowledgingly, but he is distracted. Addison turns and walks away with his sons. Mal and Jayne jump off the crates and rejoin the crew. They slowly walk into the ship.]

 

 

* * *

[Once again, everyone is gathered around the table in the kitchen/dining room. Mal sits at the head of the table, head in his hands. Jayne leans against the counter. Everyone else is seated at the table much like before. They’ve been at it for hours, after spending the morning thinking apart. Noon has long passed.]

 

Kaylee: I just feel so bad, ya know?

 

Jayne: What for? It ain’t your fault!

 

Zoe: No it’s not, Jayne, but at least she has a heart. Unlike some people here.

 

[Jayne responds by making a face.]

 

Inara: Stop it. This isn’t a joke. These people are facing death. If we don’t do something, this planet will self-destruct.

 

Simon: Yeah, but what are we supposed to do?

 

[They sit in silence again. Everyone is exhausted from the weight of the predicament. Finally, Mal stands. His face is haggard.]

 

Mal: I need more time alone. I can’t handle any more of this right now. I’ll see you all in the morning.

 

[He turns, and walks out the door with heavy steps. Everyone at the table remains.]

 

Inara: We can’t just let them die!

 

Zoe: No, we can’t. But we can’t save all of them, either. It would be heartless to make them choose an acceptably sized group to send with us, too. They’d have to live with the fact that the rest of their friends and families got condemned while they got away.

 

Simon: Certainly they have some time? We can leave and get someone else to come help?

 

Kaylee: That’s not how it works, Simon…

 

River: A dying planet is a ticking time bomb, no way of knowing how many seconds left.

 

Zoe: They’re right. If terraforming doesn’t take, there’s no telling how long before it’s gone altogether. Every second we stay here puts us at risk of watching everyone outside this ship die.

 

[They stare glumly at each other for a while longer. Finally, Simon stands.]

 

Simon: Maybe Mal was right. I’m going to my room. This is just too much to try and solve in one sitting.

 

[Simon leaves. Everyone else sits in silence. Inara stands next. She goes to leave without a word, but sways and stumbles. Kaylee jumps up to catch her.]

 

Kaylee: Are you okay?

 

Inara (dazed, shakily): I--I’m fine. I have a headache from all of this. I’m tired, is all.

 

[Everyone looks at her with concern, even Jayne.]

 

Kaylee: Are you sure you’re alright?

 

Inara: Positive. I just need to get some rest.

 

[Everyone exchanges concerned looks.]

 

Kaylee: All right, if you say so…

 

[Inara smiles lightly, then leaves the room. When she reaches her shuttle, she collapses against the doorway, taking deep breaths. She slides down the jamb, and curls up on the floor in front of the door.]

 

 

* * *

[Everything is dark. Night has fallen once again. Mal sits hunched on his chair in his room. He raises his head. He looks pained, but determined. He stands slowly, and walks to the ladder, then climbs, the only sound the clinking of his boots on the rungs. Everything is silent and still.]

 

[He reaches the top, and turns to the control panel in the hall. He starts typing. Suddenly, with a beep and a sliding click of the bunk doors, the screen changes. It now reads ‘Lockdown.’]

 

[At the same moment, River jerks awake downstairs as the lock slides home in her door. She jumps out of bed, shouting, trying to open it. Simon rushes out of his room across from her.]

 

Simon: What!? What is it!? What’s wrong!?

 

[Upstairs, Mal walks slowly and purposefully toward the control room.]

 

River: Trapped! Everyone’s trapped!

 

Simon: What are you talking about?

 

[Mal opens the door, crosses to the chair, and sits down.]

 

River: Us! The Serins! I should’ve known...

 

[Mal flips some switches. The ship roars to life. Outside, people are rushing out of the cabins, panicked.]

 

Simon: Oh my god…

 

[River and Simon stumble as the ship takes off abruptly. Mal sets a course, then stands and exits the cockpit. In the hallway, the doors to the other bunks are rattling, everyone awakening with the rough takeoff. Mal shuts the door, and using another control pad next to the cockpit, locks it. He turns, folding his arms and standing as he listens to the muffled shouting from the bunks.]

 

Kaylee: Captain? Captain, what are you doing!?

 

Jayne: Let me outta here, Mal! What the hell is going on here!?

 

Zoe: Sir, what’s happening? Sir!?

 

[Mal just stands. He leans against the shut doorway and slides down as the shouting continues. He lets his head fall backwards, his hands limp between his legs. His eyes are shut, but his expression is full of agony. The crew continues to shout.]

 

* * *

[Several hours have passed. Everything is silent. Mal is pacing in the storage hold. He looks out the tiny window in the door as he passes, and can see Seris, a tiny dot in the distance. He turns around and uses the panel next to the door to take the ship out of lockdown. Only a few seconds pass before everyone comes streaming out, angry. Only River is truly calm. Zoe is dead serious, with Emma in her arms.]

 

Inara: I can’t believe you, Mal!

 

Simon: What the hell were you thinking, just leaving in the middle of the night like that!

 

Kaylee: We have to turn around! We can’t leave those poor people back there!

 

Jayne: I never said I liked the people, ‘cause I don’t, but that’s a real coward’s move, Mal.

 

Zoe: This is gonna take some serious explaining, Sir.

 

[Mal just stands and let’s their words come at him. As they finish shouting, he finally speaks.]

 

Mal (tiredly): I know you all are mad--

 

Simon: That’s an understatement.

 

[Mal shoots him a look.]

 

Mal: --but it was the only option.

 

Zoe: No, it wasn’t.

 

Mal (more emotionally; shouting slightly): Yes, it was! Did any of you really think we could fit all those people in our ship? Do you really think we could’ve made it anywhere weighed down that much, this far out? No! We wouldn’t’ve. I saw it for what it was. (He’s quieted down some.) I feel for them. It’s a tragedy that their planet’s dyin’, and their only hope of survival is escape. But there’s no way we could have saved all of those people. Especially since we have a bounty on our heads. I didn’t want to give them false hope. If we had brought them along, we would’ve run out of fuel, air, or supplies, or been captured, and then we all would’ve suffered. (The last words are almost inaudible.) And I couldn’t stand to see you all die as a result…not after all I’ve put you through already.

 

[Everyone stands still, taking it all in.]

 

Mal: I knew none of you would agree to leave them, so I made the decision myself. There is no one to blame but me. If they die out there, it’s no one’s fault but mine.

 

River: He chose his burden to keep us safe.

 

[Hearing River speak gives extra weight to Mal’s speech; he truly meant what he said. As the seconds tick by, however, and the group becomes more calm and at peace with the decision, Inara becomes more tense, and suddenly lashes out in a fit of rage.]

 

Inara: How could you!? It was selfish, Mal! All those people are going to die because of you!

 

Mal (angrily): You think I don’t know that? And how is my choice to save my crew selfish? If we never arrived on that planet, nothing would have changed, anyways!

 

Inara: You left them all behind to save yourself from suffering! We have to go back. We have to save them--we have to turn around--we have to--

 

[Everyone is on edge and tense, watching the two argue. Suddenly, as Inara is shouting, she stops mid-sentence. She inhales sharply, her face panicked. Then, her eyes roll back, and she collapses where she stood. Everyone freezes.]

 

Mal: What the--

 

Simon: Jayne! Grab her legs. Help me carry her down to the infirmary. NOW.

 

[Everyone moves in a flurry. They rush Inara down to the bed, and stand anxiously around the room.]

 

Mal: What happened? What’s wrong?

 

Simon: I don’t know yet, Mal. Give me a second.

 

River: I know.

 

[Everyone turns to face her instantly, except for Simon, who is trying to help Inara.]

 

Mal: What do you mean ‘you know?’

 

River: She thought she could handle everything herself on Seris, but when they tried to steal the ship, things went wrong…

 

Simon: What was going on, River? You need to tell me so I can help her.

 

River: She’s dying.

 

[Everyone freezes at these words, shocked.]

 

River: She has been. All her life. She’s been sick, and she knew all along that it would kill her. She left us because of it. Didn’t want to hurt us.

 

Kaylee: You mean she went to teach at the Companion school so she wouldn’t die here?

 

River (nods): But when she didn’t, and we found her, she decided to come back to help. Then she got trapped with us. But lately she was getting worse--

 

Jayne: The stumble in the kitchen.

 

River:--and she was afraid. She had heard long ago that there was someone who could cure her on Seris. That’s why she wanted to go. But she was too afraid to tell any of you the truth, so she snuck away to visit the healer alone.

 

Simon: That makes sense. When I went to see Lua, Inara was returning to the ship, and the old woman mentioned it was unusual seeing two strangers in one day.

 

Mal: And she was gone the night the Serins tried to steal the ship.

 

River: She was with the old woman both times...(She pauses.) and she had found a cure.

 

[Kaylee exhales loudly, almost in a tiny moan.]

 

Kaylee: Ooooooh, we gotta go back, Mal. They can save her!

 

[Mal is staring at Inara, longingly.]

 

Mal: We do. But what are we going to tell the Serins? “Sorry we abandoned you, can you save our friend?” We’ll be right back where we started...and now they’ll be angry.

 

[They sit quietly, thinking. Everyone is leaning or sitting now, on various counters and stools. Emma begins to cry.]

 

Zoe: Shhh, baby. Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry.

 

[At these words, Mal’s head shoots up.]

 

Mal: Crybaby.

 

[Zoe looks up, a sarcastic look on her face.]

 

Zoe: Yes, Mal, but insulting children usually doesn’t help the issue.

 

Mal: No, that’s not what I meant! I have an idea.

 

* * *

[Back in the cargo hold, Mal has thrown open a side compartment and is dragging things out. Kaylee, Zoe, Jayne, and River have followed him, watching him, confused.]

 

Kaylee: Captain, what’s going on?

 

Mal: The crybaby! We can use the crybabies to send a message for help!

 

Jayne: What are you talking about--

 

[Finally, Mal drags out a crate of dusty coffee cans.]

 

Mal: I present: the crybaby.

 

Kaylee: Oh! I forgot about those!

 

Mal: So had I. They’re a crafty distraction in a pinch, but I think we can use it for a different purpose. If we can reprogram it to send a message for a distressed planet instead of a distressed ship, we might be able to position a string of these to lead any passing ships to Seris.

 

Zoe: That might just be the smartest thing you’ve suggested so far today.

 

Mal: You can thank Emma and Wash for that one. River, do you think you can turn us around for Seris?

 

River: Of course. We should be back in seven hours.

 

Mal: Good. Kaylee, think you can rig these to get the attention of any passerby?

 

Kaylee: I’ll do my best.

 

Mal: That’s all I can ask for. Let’s just hope Inara can hold out long enough for us to get her back to the healer.

 

* * *

[As the ship slowly makes it’s turn, the camera zooms in on a tiny shape on the hull. Jayne is in the space gear, with a huge gun. He aims and shoots, sending a crybaby flying out past the ship. He sends several more out in an arc, and then lets one go right where he stands. As the ship speeds away, the tiny can gets smaller and smaller. They are on their way.]

 

* * *

[Inara opens her eyes. She is lying on her bed in what appears to be her shuttle, but it is huge, draped in gold. She slowly sits up, looking around. Next to her is a chair, and sitting in it is Shepherd Book.]

 

Book (smiling): Hello, Inara. It’s good to see you again.

 

Inara: Shepherd! What happened? What are you doing here?

 

[The sense of reality sinks in to Inara. She pales.]

 

Inara: Am I--Did I--

 

Book: No, you did not die. Not as long as Captain Reynolds and Simon Tam have a say in the matter.

 

Inara: Yes. (relaxing) At least I have as good a doctor as Simon. He’ll find a way to help me.

 

Book: Actually, he’s just trying to keep you alive a little longer. Mal decided he had to turn the ship around and face the consequences in order to save you.

 

Inara: Oh no! What was he thinking!? Does he know what they’ll do to him when he returns?

 

Book: He is well aware. For once, he’s willing to face his actions, all just to try and help you.

 

Inara: (sighs, frustrated) It’s all my fault. I should’ve told them all the truth. If they knew I was sick, Mal would have waited until after Lua had helped me to leave the planet…

 

Book: Maybe so, but that’s not the way it happened. You can look back and think of all the possible ways a situation could have been prevented, but it won’t do any good. All that matters is what did happen, and what can be done to amend it. It does little good to look back on what can’t be changed. All you will feel is guilt and regret, both of which are too abundant in the universe as it is.

 

[Inara sits still, allowing the weight of Book’s advice to sink in. Then she looks around, confused.]

 

Inara: If you’re here, where’s Wash?

 

Book: He’s busy with other matters, although he sends his regards. He spends his time watching over his wife and daughter.

 

[Inara smiles.]

 

Inara: All the better. He shouldn’t squander his time here with me.

 

Book: Ah, don’t act so humble. I know some people who wouldn’t call it squandered time at all. (They stare at each other for a moment, Book with a knowing look in his eyes.) Come with me. As long as you’re here, we might as well be entertained.

 

* * *

[Mal is pacing in the cargo hold again. Now, however, he is full of nervous energy. River and Kaylee are sitting on the steps, watching.]

 

Kaylee: You gotta stop Mal. You’re making me dizzy!

 

River: I can’t hear myself think over your rampant emotions.

 

Mal: Well, find somewhere else to read minds! Do you really think I can be calm while Inara is dying and I’m likely to meet a similar fate the second I set foot on that planet again? (They both stare at him silently.) That’s what I thought.

 

[Simon enters the room from the downstairs doorway. Mal stops and spins around.]

 

Mal: What’s wrong? Did something happen?

 

[Simon halts and puts up his hands.]

 

Simon: No, everything’s fine! In fact, she’s so stable I’m of no use down there. And I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch.

 

Mal: Oh…

 

Kaylee: Go eat, Simon. I’ll go sit with Inara. If anything happens, I’ll come get you.

 

Simon: Great. Although, I don’t think that will be likely.

 

[They share a quick kiss before parting ways and heading in separate directions. Mal stands still for a moment longer, then resumes pacing.]

 

River: You know, if you keep this up, you’ll be too exhausted to defend yourself once we reach Seris.

 

Mal: Can I just have my thoughts to myself for a little while!?

 

River: No.

 

[Mal stares her down, equally frustrated and bewildered. Finally, he goes and sits down on a crate.]

 

Mal: There, is that better?

 

River (deadpan): No. We’re almost there.

 

[Mal’s face drains of color, and he swallows hard.]

 

River (breaks out into a grin): I’m only joking. I just wanted to see you panic. We’re still a few hours away. Did you really think time passed that quickly?

 

[Mal squints at her angrily, but River just giggles. He gives up and leaves, headed for his bunk.]

 

* * *

[We are back with Inara and Book in the large, golden shuttle. They have moved to a table, where they are playing cards. They are chatting as they play.]

 

Inara: You’re good at this, Shepherd. You didn’t strike me as a card-playing man. When did you learn how to play?

 

Book (chuckling): Ah, a long, long time ago, before I came aboard your ship. A lot of people seem to forget I led a life before becoming a Shepherd.

 

[Book plays a card.]

 

Inara: What _did_ you do before you joined us aboard Serenity?

 

Book (turning serious): That is a tale for another time, I’m afraid. There is much that happened that even I haven’t come to terms with yet.

 

[Inara stares at him thoughtfully, trying to read him.]

 

Inara: I suppose I’ll have to wait to hear it, then. (she places a card, pauses) At least, I hope I’ll have to wait.

 

Book: As do I. And for a long time, at that.

 

* * *

[Mal is sitting downstairs in his room, anxiously fiddling with his gun. River’s voice suddenly fills the air over the intercom. He freezes.]

 

River: We are approaching Seris. We should land in the next twenty minutes.

 

[Mal swallows hard. He stands, takes a deep breath, and puts his gun in his holster. He walks to the ladder, wipes his hands on his pants, and climbs.]

 

[As he stands out in the hall, Jayne’s door opens, and his head appears. He stops climbing as Mal speaks.]

 

Mal: Uh, Jayne.

 

[Jayne looks up.]

 

Mal: It might not be such a bad idea for you to bring out your guns now.

 

[Jayne’s face lights up.]

 

Jayne: I thought you’d never ask!

 

[As Mal smiles weakly at him, Jayne drops out of sight instantly, eager.]

 

Jayne (muffled): Vera’s been itchin’ for a fight.

 

[The camera cuts out to the hold. Mal is descending the stairs, and Kaylee is seated on a crate, looking concerned. Zoe is leaning across the room from her, near the door controls. She looks up as Mal approaches.]

 

Mal (to Kaylee): How’s she doing?

 

Kaylee: Well, nothing’s gotten worse, but nothing’s gotten better either. I just hope the Serins forgive us for what we did.

 

Mal: What _I_ did. You can’t take any of the blame, Kaylee.

 

Kaylee: I know not technically, but--

 

Zoe: No buts, Kaylee. You heard the man.

 

Mal: Her heart’s just too big for her own good.

 

[Jayne enters the hold, jumping down the steps, Vera in hand. He skips the last few steps, going over the railing, and he quickly walks up to Mal, huge smile on his face. All attention is turned to him.]

 

Zoe: You didn’t tell me we were bringing out the big guns, sir! (She whips out her shotgun from behind her.)

 

Mal: Looks like I didn’t have to.

 

Jayne: I hope them Serins are madder’n hell at you, Mal. I haven’t had a good fight in ages.

 

Kaylee (Standing): Cap’n! We can’t just go in and shoot the people we abandoned! It’s...rude!

 

Jayne: Yeah, and so was them tryin’ to steal our ship!

 

[Simon comes up from the infirmary area, joining the conversation.]

 

Simon: You’re both wrong, in my opinion.

 

Mal: Yeah? And what do you think, doctor boy?

 

Simon: Well, honestly? The Serins had their reasons to try and take Serenity, so it wasn’t completely unwarranted. But, after they wronged us, we wronged them by leaving. We’re even.

 

Zoe: No one is really innocent, but no one is really guilty.

 

Simon: Exactly.

 

[The group stands silently for a moment.]

 

Zoe: He makes a good point, sir.

 

Mal (grudgingly): I suppose he does.

 

Jayne: You can’t seriously be listening to that tree-hugger?

 

Mal: As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right. We’re on even footing now. If we want to help Inara, we can’t go in guns blazing.

 

Jayne: But--

 

Mal: However. (He silences Jayne, then pauses.) That doesn’t mean I think we should go in unprotected. Keep your gun, Jayne, but if you shoot one Serin without my permission, we’re gonna leave you down there when we leave.

 

Zoe: Sounds about right to me.

 

[Jayne goes to interject when River’s voice comes over the intercom.]

 

River: We’re landing now. It looks like the Serins have come to greet us.

 

[Mal tenses, then takes a deep breath and crosses to the door. Jayne and Zoe follow him, one to either side. Kaylee goes to the control panel, and Simon hangs back to the side. Mal’s hand nervously fingers his gun. With a slight jolt, they touch down.]

 

Mal: Alright, Kaylee. Open the doors.

 

[The camera shows the crew from behind, silhouetted as the door cracks open and light shines through.]

 

* * *

[Inara and Book are now seated on one of the couches along the wall in the dreamy, oversized shuttle. Book looks relaxed, leaning back, while Inara is unsettled, perched on the edge of the cushions. Suddenly, she has an outburst.]

 

Inara: Oh, what have I gotten them all into? This is a disaster! I’m dying, and now Mal is on a suicide mission to try and save me! The Serins could kill him and everyone else on Serenity, all because of my stupid secret!

 

[Book slides off the couch, kneeling before Inara, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly as he looks up into her face.]

 

Book: Inara, listen to me. I told you before, you can’t think about things that way. Whatever may happen, God has a plan for us all. Don’t question it, and everything will work out in the end.

 

Inara (crying): Do you really believe that, Shepherd?

 

Book (smiling slyly): I know it. I had a very troubled past, to say the least, but it led me to where I am today, and I wouldn’t change anything if it endangered my becoming that man.

 

[Inara slows her crying. Book still has his hands on her, and he reaches up to dry a tear. She smiles weakly.]

 

Inara: Thank you. I think I understand now.

 

Book: I’m glad. It took me years to find my way.

 

[Book goes to stand, and Inara stands with him. Their eyes meet.]

 

Inara: Shepherd, there still might be a problem, though.

 

Book (looking concerned): And what is that?

 

[Inara lunges forward into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He freezes at the initial contact, but holds her, stroking her hair when she speaks.]

 

Inara: I’m afraid to die, Book. (He goes to speak, but Inara cuts him off. She pulls her head up as she speaks.) Almost all my life I’ve known I was sick. When I was younger, I figured it wouldn’t be an issue for a long time. But after I watched Nandi die, I got scared. I left, afraid to share my secret, afraid to cause heartbreak if my illness were to rise up. But I missed you all, Shepherd. When Mal came to me at the school, I knew I had to go with him. I couldn’t let him--let all of you--go again, and I was still fine. But now, now I can’t bear to leave them. The people on Serenity are my family, and I don’t want to hurt them. I don’t want to die, Book, but I can’t stand to see them sacrifice themselves for me, either!

 

[At these last words, her head falls into his shoulder again, sobbing. Book hugs her, patting her back and swaying slowly.]

 

Book: I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, Inara.

 

[Her head starts to rise at his words. The shuttle setting around them is starting to glow brightly, the details dissipating. Her eyes widen with realization.]

 

Book: I’m afraid I have to go, but do give everyone my regards. Now is not your time, Inara. You need to go back to them now.

 

[The light takes over the entire screen, and then everything goes black. In the background, indistinct voices can be heard. The picture slowly appears, blurry at first, from the POV of Inara, who is laying on a bed in Lua the medicine woman’s cabin. Mal, Simon, River, and Lua are in the room. Only River is watching Inara. Everyone else is standing with their backs turned to her.]

 

Mal: Did it work? Is she okay?

 

Lua: Patience, young man! You brought me a very sick woman. Don’t expect her to be up as if nothing happened so soon!

 

Simon: She’s right, Mal. Inara’s been through a lot. You have to give her time.

 

River: I don’t think so.

 

[The three turn to look at her, confused. The camera is now focused on them from the side.]

 

Inara: I can hear you all, you know.

 

[Mal whips around, and immediately drops down next to the bed. He grabs her hand.]

 

Simon: How do you feel?

 

Inara: Alive.

 

[River grins.]

 

Mal: How dare you scare us all like that?

 

[He says it almost angrily, but the expression on his face makes it obvious that really, he was concerned, and thankful she is okay.]

 

Inara: I’m so sorry, Mal. I should have told you all myself a long time ago, but I was afraid. Where is everyone else?

 

River: Eating.

 

Inara (incredulously): Eating? After all that happened, the Serins are feeding us?

 

Lua: I can explain that, dear. We told you all over and over that we were peaceful people. When we heard your ship leave, we felt terrible, not because you left, but because our actions pushed you to it. We decided we had earned our desolate fate because of it. But then you came back. It was a blessing, as we could properly apologize for what we did, and we intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. It just so happened, I got my chance when they came out and told us about your turn. They brought you straight here, and now here we are.

 

Inara: You’d really forgive us for what we did to you?

 

Lua: Of course! Your Captain here had a hard decision to make. It is a burden no one should have to bear, the death of an entire people, and we forced him into it. He truly is a hero for making that hard decision, even more so for coming back knowing full well the possibilities that awaited him.

 

Mal: I wasn’t expecting to be greeted by cheers when we landed, that’s for sure.

 

Lua: You earned them, young man. Especially for what you’re trying to do for us.

 

[Inara looks at Mal inquisitively. He quickly explains.]

 

Mal: I felt bad about what I did, and even worse that we were coming back to beg for help afterwards. So, we left a chain of crybabies out there in the black in the hopes of getting a distress signal to another ship. It ain’t much, but it’s the best I could manage on short notice.

 

Lua: ‘Ain’t much--’ Pssh! It means everything to us! Now we at least have a hope of getting rescued, and it’s all thanks to you.

 

[Inara suddenly smiles.]

 

Simon: What is it?

 

Inara: The Shepherd told me things have a way of working out.

 

Mal: When did he tell you that?

 

[Inara hesitates, unsure of how to tell them.]

 

River: When she was unconscious. He also sends his regards.

 

[Everyone stares at Inara, confused.]

 

Inara: She’s right. I don’t know what happened while I was out, but it was strange.

 

[There is a pause.]

 

Mal: Perhaps you’ll have to tell us later.

 

[Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door. Simon rushes to open it, revealing Zoe.]

 

Zoe: How is she?

 

Inara: I’m fine, Zoe.

 

[Zoe looks to her and smiles, realizing she is awake.]

 

Zoe: Thank goodness. You had us worried for a while there. (She changes tone, becoming serious.) But, sir, I think we may have to get going.

 

Mal: What? Why? Did Jayne do something stupid?

 

Zoe (smiling at his sleight.): No, sir. But it looks like your little stunt with the coffee cans worked. We got a message from a major transport ship that says they’re coming to rescue the Serins.

 

Lua: Truly!?

 

Zoe: It looks like it.

 

[Lua starts crying tears of joy, running around the cabin, gathering belongings.]

 

Mal: How do you feel? Do you think you can go to the ship?

 

Inara (sitting up and sliding out of bed.): Yes, I think so.

 

Zoe: Then let’s go. That transport isn’t far off.

 

* * *

[The camera looks down from above Serenity as Zoe, Simon, River, and Mal help Inara near the ship. Amris is bustling as people rush to gather their things to leave. Three men detach from the crowd, and Addison, Adam, and Ash approach the hatch.]

 

Addison: Hold, Captain Reynolds!

 

[Mal stops and turns, seeing the approaching men. Simon, River, and Zoe continue into the ship. He nods, acknowledging them.]

 

Mal: What do you need?

 

[The three men arrive, standing directly in front of Mal and Inara.]

 

Adam: To thank you, sir.

 

Ash: You’ve done an awful lot for us after what we did to you.

 

Addison: And now, you’ve even seen to it that me and my people are rescued! We can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.

 

Mal: It was the least we could do. My actions weren’t so great, either, but we both made up for them. You’re getting off this frozen rock, and your healer saved our friend.

 

Addison: I’m glad we could help her. (He bows slightly to Inara.) Lua tells me you should live a long, healthy life now.

 

Inara (curtsying back): And I am forever grateful to her for it.

 

[They stand a moment before Mal cuts in.]

 

Mal: I’m afraid to have to cut things short, but the transport ship isn’t too far off, and it might be best for me and my crew to take off before it arrives. We can’t risk any run-ins with the Alliance. They aren’t too keen on befriending us, if you get the idea.

 

Addison: Of course, of course! Don’t let us hold you up!

 

[Mal shakes hands with each of the men as the engines fire up.]

 

Ash: We wish you luck, Captain Reynolds.

 

Adam: May your mission to keep out of the eye of the Alliance go on unhitched.

 

Addison: I hope we have the chance to cross paths again someday, Reynolds. I’d like to hear what you did to make the Alliance so angry with you.

 

Mal: I’m sure you’ll hear soon enough, once you get evacuated. Until then, good luck.

 

Inara: I hope you all do well wherever you end up.

 

Addison: As we hope for you.

 

[The three men jump off the ramp as it starts to raise. The engines whine, and Mal holds onto a handle in the bay to steady himself and Inara. The bustle of people on the ground slows, and people start to wave as they see the ship preparing to leave. Then, the ramp closes, and the doors seal.]

 

[Kaylee runs into the hold.]

 

Kaylee: Inara! I’m so glad you’re okay!

 

[She runs up, and the two embrace.]

 

Inara: Me too, Kaylee, me too.

 

[Jayne is standing on top of the catwalk, looking down. Inara sees him, and she smiles at him. He returns it before heading back into the upper reaches of the ship.]

 

Mal: Come on, let’s go up to the bridge. We can watch this forsaken block of ice shrink as we leave.

 

[The scene shifts to the bridge, River at the controls, Simon and Kaylee and Mal and Inara embracing, Jayne leaning against the wall while Zoe holds Emma. River flicks a few switches, and the ship lifts off.]

 

[The camera shifts to the outside, and the entire city of Amris is waving at the ship as it slowly rises into the air, blowing snow everywhere. Addison, Adam, and Ash stand at the forefront of the crowd. Then, the ship starts flying away, putting distance between it and the city before truly taking off into the black. As the ship disappears on the horizon, someone in the crowd shouts, pointing, and everyone turns to see the transporter approach, still a speck in the distance. More cheers erupt, and the city quickly goes back to packing its things, frantic to get off their planet.]

 

[The screen fades to black, and the end credits start.]

 


End file.
